


Frustration (Release)

by loudippedincaramel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: His cock was slowly flagging and he grabbed it with no little frustration. The stupid thing was the whole reason he was stuck in this situation. No way in hell he was going to allow for the damn thing to go soft.





	Frustration (Release)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just Levi jerking himself off. There is talk about Erwin and Hange but neither are actually involved.

Levi couldn't sleep.

Not such an unusual occurrence but tonight was slightly different. He was exhausted, even tired, but his body would not let him sleep. No matter what he did, it seemed his body was hellbent on gaining his attention. After an hour of ignoring the insistent, nearly painful erection, Levi sighed, reaching into his bedside drawer for the seldom used lube, and rolled on his back. If he was going to deal with this, he was going to be comfortable doing it.

As irritated as he was that he was having to give in to his baser urges, he couldn't help but sigh at the contact. Sure, it felt good, but it felt like a waste. Well, that wasn't true. He just didn't like indulging. He normally wasn't in a situation where taking time for himself was a viable option. Normally, he'd get the urge when they were outside the walls, or on some sort of mission.

Now, though? Now was one of their free times. Now, he could indulge, could take the time for himself and not have to worry about getting eaten. Not that there still wasn't dangers but they were small, almost insignificant. It had been far too long at any rate and the feeling of his still dry hand moving slowly up and down his shaft was nice. It sent little sparks of pleasure racing up his spine, made him arch his back just the smallest bit as his body readjusted to being allowed pleasure.

The dry, slow hand soon became not enough and Levi reached for his lubricant, spreading it on his palm. Another sigh left his mouth as he grabbed himself again, less careful with his movements after the added moisture. His brain was still scanning for any and every danger, distracting Levi. Not so much as to kill his erection, but enough to keep him from fully enjoying the experience. It was even more annoying than having the erection in the first place and he bit his lip, trying to focus only on the sensations.

The pain helped his focus, distracted his mind slightly. He used the nails on his free hand then, slowly raking them up and down his torso as his hand gripped his erection tighter. Little sparks of pain tingled all over. It was such a surreal experience, feeling pain without fighting to save his life. It was.. intoxicating. Welcome.

Levi dragged his fingernails up his stomach again, harder and watching as little red marks marked their path up to his chest. His dick twitched in his palm, Levi groaning and squeezing it, something to ease the slight ache. His chest was mesmerizing covered in the red marks, more and more of his pale, white skin giving way to the angry color as his nails worked this way and that.

Levi's nail caught on the edge of his nipple as he raked his nails over his peck, a sharp sting of pain shooting through him. He gasped, the pain nothing in the grand scheme of things but so different and unexpected in this context. It was sharper, left a lingering feeling. Levi stared in awe as he scraped his nail over his nipple again, moaning softly at the pain that went through him. Clearly, the skin there was more sensitive. He'd get twice the results with half the effort.

Levi abandoned the rest of his torso then, scraping, flicking and pinching the darkened skin on his chest. It wasn't enough, though, the thrill of the unknown fading the more he abused them. It still felt good, amazing but he was becoming desensitized, needed to scrape harder, pull more.

It was with a grunt of frustration that he grabbed the lubricant again, pouring more on his fingers. Instead of grasping his cock again, Levi trailed his fingers down his abdomen, teased the side of his shaft as he went further, finding the sensitive skin of his entrance and circling his fingertips there. His fingers went in lazy circles as he took a few deep breaths, steadying himself. It always seemed worse than it was. It was never as bad as his mind made it out to be after he managed to do it.

With one last exhale, Levi pushed the first finger in, wiggling his hips as he adjusted to the feeling again. He knew it was good, kept remembering how it felt last time. His cock was slowly flagging and he grabbed it with no little frustration. The stupid thing was the whole reason he was stuck in this situation. No way in hell he was going to allow for the damn thing to go soft.

The light strokes helped to harden him, dick growing thicker as he slid a finger further inside himself. Finally, it was passing the part of being uncomfortable, finally starting to feel good. He slid in a second finger, working himself open, moaning at the feeling. Sure, he wasn't actually in need of being open, had no plans of having anything other than his fingers in himself but it was nice, sometimes, to fully open himself, shove as many fingers as possible in himself.

The angle was getting uncomfortable and with another surge of irritation he rolled over, adjusting so he could go deeper. More sound slipped out, noises he wouldn't let anyone catch him making. His cheek rested on the pillow under him, a slight turn away to muffle the sounds if he so wished.

The shame of being caught in such a ridiculous position crossed his mind, breath coming out sharper at the thought. It would most likely be Erwin or Hange. What would they think? To see Levi on his knees, ass in the air as he shoved fingers deep inside himself. He pushed his fingers in deeper then, as far as he could.

A moan ripped itself out of him, loud and unashamed as his fingers ran over his prostate. Normally, he'd wait longer, but the thought of being caught and shamed, well. There wasn't much he was ashamed of, saw no point in the emotion but here, in his private room, he saw no harm in pretending.

Would they mumble out some excuse to leave? Would they want to stay and watch? The thought of debasing himself for other's entertainment was a heady one, had him fucking himself harder, deeper, abusing his spot over and over.

What would it be like? To have Erwin stand over him, watching his every move? Would he want to touch? Would he speak? Stay silent. Erwin's fingers were much bigger, thicker, could probably hit that spot deep inside him with little effort. His hands were massive and the thought of him shoving his thick fingers inside Levi, of so effortlessly turning him into putty had Levi whining.

Hange, though. Hange would probably ask questions the whole time. Over and over, wanting to know what he liked best, possibly want to know the mechanics of it. The thought should've made him soft, irritated, but instead, his dick jerked. He'd have to explain himself. Why did he like having something up his ass? Would Hange want to try it herself? Her fingers weren't as thick as Erwin's but they were long, longer than Levi's own. Perhaps she could find every way possible to take Levi apart. She had the intelligence and patience of a scientist, she could do anything if she set her mind to it.

Levi fucked himself harder, faster, ignored the way he was shamelessly drooling onto the pillow at the thought of being watched, scrutinized. Perhaps he could invite them next time. One or both, find out for real just how they'd be as lovers. He slid in a third finger, spreading them out as he tried to mimic the size of Erwin. He fucked himself harder, rocked his hips as if they were being slammed into. There's no doubt in Levi's mind that Erwin would be a great lover.

Solid and thick, both his body and his cock. Levi imagines taking Erwin in, can feel a phantom weight on his tongue as he does. He'd probably choke, unused to taking in others and most definitely not prepared for whatever size he is.

Levi is hit then, with the sudden and unmistakable want to have both Erwin and Hange in his bed with him. His mouth feels so empty, useless with nothing to attach it to. Hange has amazing boobs. He could lick and suck at them while Erwin takes him from behind. Could bury his face between her legs when she got tired of that. He'd please her so well.

Levi's mouth starts watering and he has to swallow, face rocking into the pillow from how hard he's fucking himself. He wants that, on some level. Wants to lose himself in Hange's body, wants his own to be dominated and taken by Erwin. Wants Hange to pick his body apart while he chokes down Erwin's dick. There may not be many people Levi trusts but those two? He'd trust those two with his life. With his everything. Why should his bed be any different?

Levi's free hand flies down to his dick, jerking it hard and fast as he's taken by his fantasies. Of being taken and used by his closest friends. He's teetering on the edge, panting and gasping, moaning out as he fucks himself. He's right there, needing a little push to finish.

Relief comes in the form of blue eyes, of the ghost of a voice in his ear. Erwin's deep voice in his ear, in his mind some nights when they've disagreed. Now, though, he's praising Levi. Hange's higher voice is mingled in with his, both of them commenting on how well he services them.

It's when, as he's buried between Fantasy Hange's legs, Fantasy Erwin pounding into him that he comes. Erwin's voice in loud and clear in his ear, urging him on, telling him to come. He does with a strangled shout, body spasming before he falls limp, face mashed into drool covered pillows and a wet spot on the sheets sticking unpleasantly to his stomach.

Levi curses then, dragging himself out of bed to the shower to clean up. After changing his bedding, Levi lays down again, mind going over some of the things he thought of. Sure, he's thought of the other two sometimes, mostly fleeting thoughts, but tonight is the first time he thought of them so vividly. Perhaps he should consider asking them into his bed.

Levi huffs then, rolling on his side as he closes his eyes. He can finally feel sleep trying to come and he can't help but smile. Maybe tonight's release wasn't quite so much the waste of time it normally was. With that, Levi sleeps, dreams of blonde hair and rectangle glasses. Of being full and watched, of being used and given pleasure in return.

At least they're pleasant dreams before he has to face the cruelty of the world and humanity in the morning.


End file.
